Chester V
Chester V is the main antagonist in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 and the main protagonist of his own video game. Biography Early Years Chester V's origins are quite unknown. In his early years, he began to invent and founded Live Corp. A world renowned scientist, very clearly a parody of Steve Jobs, apparent super-inventor, and the CEO of Live Corp; Chester invented various items, such as Live Corp's ever so popular food bars, his assistant: Barb, and presumably; his own holograms programed to travel and run errands where the real Chester couldn't go. However, he was greedy and malicious and usually went insane trying to expand his company's popularity, calling it: "the coolest, hippist factory in the world". Around some point, his orange facial hair went white and he began to wore a Live Corp vest instead of a lab coat. He also discovered Flint's latest, "destroyed" FLDSMDFR, and tracked down the invention; discovering that the FLDSMDFR survived the explosion. Immediately, Chester sent one of his holograms and Live Corp members to the food covered Swallow Falls in search of the machine, which Chester wanted in order of improving his latest food bar: the Live Corp Food Bar 8.0. Arrival at Swallow Falls He relocated Flint, his friends, and the citizens of Swallow Falls to San Franjose, California. Unbeknownst to Flint, the FLDSMDFR survived the explosion and landed in the center of the island, and Chester was determined to find it. Chester invited Flint, his biggest fan, to work at Live Corp, where he meets Chester's assistant Barb, a talking orangutan with a human brain. Meanwhile, Chester was informed that his search-parties on the island were been attacked by monstrous cheeseburgers which were learning how to swim. Fearing the world's inevitable doom, Chester tasks Flint to find the FLDSMDFR and destroy it once and for all. Despite Chester's demands to keep the mission classified, Flint recruits his girlfriend and meteorologist Sam Sparks, her cameraman Manny, police officer Earl Devereaux, and "Chicken" Brent. Much to Flint's dismay, his father Tim joins the crew and they travel to Swallow Falls on his fishing boat. Later, Chester discovers that Flint allowed his friends to join on the mission and arrives on the island with Barb, chagrined and determined to separate them. After escaping a Tacodile attack, Sam notices that the foodimal was protecting its family, and begins to suspect Chester is up to no good. Sam attempts to convince Flint to spare the Foodimals, but Flint is intent on making Chester proud. Sam leaves in anger, along with the others (including his pet monkey Steve). In the jungle, Sam proves that the foodimals mean no harm by taming a Cheespider. Upon realizing Chester's intentions, the group is taken hostage by Live Corp employees. Flint finds the FLDSMDFR, but notices a family of cute marshmallows and becomes hesitant to destroy the machine. Chester immediately seizes control of the FLDSMDFR and announces his plot to make his updated line of food bars out of the foodimals. A crushed Flint is knocked into the river but rescued by the marshmallows. Flint is taken to his father, who along with the foodimals, help him infiltrate the Live Corp building that is under construction on the island. Flint frees the trapped Foodimals and confronts Chester, who threatens to make food bars out of his friends. Chester makes several holograms of himself to overwhelm Flint, but Flint uses the "Party-In-A-Box" to expose the real Chester. An army of Foodimals arrive and Flint's friends are freed by Barb, having a change of heart. Death Chester falls into the Live Corp Food Bar 8.0 Maker. He summons his holograms but instead fall right through them. His limbs and his head retract into his vest right before he hits the bottom of the grinder. He ricochets erratically between the blades of the machine before he is sling-shotted out of the machine. He is almost immediately grabbed by the Cheespider's special sauce web and into the mouth of the cheespider. The cheespider spits out the Chester V's vest. After a suspenful moment, it deflates, revealing that Chester V had been eaten alive and killed by the cheespider. Appearance He is a tall, elderly man in a orange vest and black pants and shoes. He has a short white beard and wears glasses. His head, neck, and the collar of his vest resemble an incandescent light bulb. Personality He is deceptive and manipulative, and he will do what it takes to further his goals. He appears to have great knowledge of Chinese proverbs and greets others with "Namaste", a common greeting used by Hindus, suggesting that he may also be knowledgeable of Indian culture. He has a great fondness for his Food Bars more than any other of his creations. Trivia *Chester V is voiced by Will Forte, the same person who voiced Joe Towne from the first movie. *Chester V was the one who bribed Flint Lockwood to give his friends false information. *His younger self was shown to be a redhead when young Flint saw him on TV. *Although not confirmed, Chester V's appearance was parodying Steve Jobs (if you take away the orange life preserver). *The way he wants to grind humans beside foodanimals could be considered cannibalism. *He is considered to be Indian by speaking Hindu. *Earl calls him Ghostman possibly due to his holograms being able to be walked through. Gallery IMG 0560.JPG|Chester V & Barb Chester (2).JPG 01201118199719860923.png images-5 chester v.jpeg|Young Chester V images-chester_poster.jpeg Maxresdefault.jpg|Chester V with the BSUSB